Not a Fairy Tale
by arichu13
Summary: "Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya seperti di dongeng-dongeng?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__gaje, AU, typo(s). OOC? Mungkin bukan gitu. Aneh, ajaib, gak jelas, fail romance, alur kecepetan. Ceritanya garing dan aneh. Apa lagi ending nya. Read and review. Straight pairing, no yaoi or yuri. just read and review. Don't like don't read. Gampang, kan? Ini sumpah gaje banget. Ini cuma ide selewat doang. Sebenernya cuma pelarian dari ff lainnya sih. Abisnya stress dan bingung kehabisan ide. Makanya kubuat ini, kangen ngetik ff. Sekalian meramaikan FVI yang udah sepi! Sepi banget di sini kayak kuburan! Makanya kuramein dengan fanfic abal buatanku ini! Hoho! Alesan lainnya sih karena aku gak percaya Fairy Tale yang happy ending selamanya gitu. Aku bukan pecinta fairy tale. Agak anti fairy tale malah. Tapi, tapi, akhir-akhir ini mulai percaya sama fairy tale. Soalnya... aku mulai ngalamin hal semacam fairy tale. Tapi lebih merepotkan. Makanya cuma sedikit doang percayanya. Udah gak benci, tapi tetep gak suka. Makanya kubuat ff ini! Haha! Pairing? Hm... Kaito x Miku lagi, dong! Aku emang pecinta pairing ini! Dan sekarang rasanya lebih berkesan(?) lagi! Ahaha! Hope you like, all!_

_Miku's POV._

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

Aku paling benci pada cerita dongeng yang berakhir bahagia. Dongeng di mana manusia bisa bersatu dengan mudahnya. Tak ada masalah besar yang memisahkan mereka selamanya, cinta pertama yang menjadi takdir selamanya, pokoknya hal semacam itu, deh! Aku benci hal itu! Aku tak percaya cinta yang semudah itu. Aku tak percaya, dan tak akan pernah mau mempercayainya!

Tapi apa aku salah, ya...?

* * *

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Terlalu cerah malah. Aku berlarian melewati jalan menuju sekolah. Oke, aku sudah hampir telat, nih.

"Tunggu!" teriakku saat sudah mencapai sekolah. Pintu gerbang nyaris saja tertutup. Untung penjaga sekolah sangat baik dan sudah hafal padaku, jadi dengan berteriak 'tunggu', pintu yang sudah tertutup pun akan terbuka lagi. Aku memang paling bisa memelas!

Akhirnya aku mencapai kelasku. Untung saja gurunya belum datang. Syukur, deh!

"Miku!" panggil Rin. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rin Kagamine, sahabatku, memang duduk tepat di belakangku, jadi kalau aku mau berbicara dengannya, tinggal balikkan badan saja.

"Hai, Rin." Jawabku. Rin tersenyum. "Telat lagi, nih." Godanya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kalau guru belum masuk, aku belum telat, dong! Hehe." Kataku. Rin ikut tertawa. Akhirnya sang guru pun masuk dan kami belajar.

.

"Fairy tale?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku sangat yakin akan hal ini. Rin hanya terdiam bingung. "Hei, Miku, aku bertanya hal yang paling kau benci, tahu, bukan hal yang paling kau sukai!"

Aku mengangguk. "Hal yang kubenci, kan? Itu yang kubenci. Lagian kamu sedang apa sih membicarakan hal yang paling kubenci?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Miku." Kata Rin. Ia meletakkan kepala di meja. Sepertinya ia memikirkan perkataanku tadi.

Ya, dongeng Fairy Tale adalah satu hal yang paling kubenci. Dongeng di mana semua berakhir bahagia. Cinta pertama bersemi dan menjadi pasangan takdir. Dan tak ada masalah sama sekali dalam percintaan. Orang mati hidup kembali. Sang pembantu menikah dengan sang pangeran. Gadis jelek menikah dengan pria tampan. Pokoknya semua hal yang seperti itu. Aku benci kebohongan seperti itu. Hal seperti itu tak ada!

"Ayolah, Miku. Masa hal semanis itu adalah hal yang kau benci?" tanya Rin masih tak percaya. Aku menggeleng mantap. "Tentu aku boleh saja membenci hal yang manis. Siapa yang melarang? Aku benci cerita kebohongan." Jawabku.

Rin tertawa. "Kamu itu terlalu kaku, Miku!" katanya. Aku diam saja. Kaku? Bagiku itu hal biasa, kok.

"Pokoknya." Kataku. "Aku tak akan percaya pada Fairy Tale semacam itu sampai aku mengalaminya sendiri."

Rin tertawa lagi. "Mana ada Fairy Tale begitu di dunia nyata, Miku yang manis?"

"Ya karena tak ada makanya aku tak percaya." Kataku polos.

Fairy Tale itu tak ada...

.

_Pernahkah kau berpikir..._

_Kalau di dunia ini tak ada dongeng?_

'_Di dunia nyata tak ada dongeng...'_

_Sering kah kau berpikir begitu?_

_Aku sering..._

_Aku tak percaya hal itu,_

_Tapi..._

_Akankah aku mempercayainya...?_

.

"Mulai hari ini ia akan belajar bersama kalian." Kata pak guru. Aku hanya menatap orang itu. Murid baru, lelaki berambut biru yang bermata biru. Ah, dia benar-benar bernuansa biru. Senyumnya manis, wajahnya lembut. Ah, pasti langsung terkenal di kalangan para gadis sekolah ini.

"Kaito Shion. Salam kenal." Kata lelaki itu tenang. Suaranya lembut dan manis. Ia membungkuk. Uwah, manisnya!

"Nah, Shion, bangkumu telah disiapkan. Di sebelah Hatsune." Kata sang guru sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahku. Uwah! Beruntungnya aku! "Hatsune, tolong pinjamkan bukumu padanya."

"Baik." Kataku. Si murid baru itu langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku pun mendekatkan mejaku pada mejanya agar lebih mudah. Kaito menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kaito hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, sepertinya kau gadis manis yang baik, ya?"

Manis...?

"Kenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion." Kata Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahku bersemu merah. Senyumnya begitu manis. Aku menerima uluran tangan itu. "Miku Hatsune..."

Deg!

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat tanganku menyentuh tangannya. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Detak jantungku tak teratur. Wajahku bersemu merah. Perasaan apa ini?

Ah, masa, sih? Tak mungkin ada yang seperti ini! Aku kan baru mengenalnya, masa sih...

.

Ini bagaikan cerita dongeng fairy tale. Tapi aku tak mau mempercayainya. Mana ada fairy tale di dunia nyata? Tak mungkin ada hal semacam itu. Mana mungkin!

.

_Pernahkah kau berpikir..._

_Bahwa dongeng fairy tale itu nyata?_

_Cerita seperti di dongeng-dongeng..._

_Akan menghampirimu._

_Mungkin itu hal yang tak mungkin,_

_Tapi bisa saja hal itu terjadi._

_Siapa yang melarang?_

_Dongeng hanyalah dongeng._

_Tapi ini adalah kenyataan._

_Naskah hidup yang telah diatur Tuhan..._

_Bukan diatur manusia..._

_Yang harus kita jalani..._

_Sampai kisah itu menemui akhirnya._

.

Pokoknya aku tak akan percaya pada fairy tale! Jadi aku juga tak akan percaya pada perasaanku ini.

Tapi... rasanya sulit sekali membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Kenapa, ya?

.

Aku dan Kaito menjadi sahabat akrab. Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang paling akrab dengannya. Dia memang anak yang baik. Aku senang sekali bisa bersamanya.

.

"Miku!" panggil Rin. Aku menoleh. "Ah, hai, Rin." Balasku. Rin tersenyum. "Ciee, jadi akrab nih sama Kaito." Godanya.

Blush. Wajahku bersemu merah. "Ih, apaan, sih?" elakku. Rin hanya tertawa riang. "Ayolah Miku. Ini seperti cerita dongeng fairy tale, tahu!"

Dongeng? Ah!

"Eh? M-mirip dongeng apanya?" aku tergagap. Aku tak mau percaya bahwa aku mempercayai dongeng.

"Aih, jangan mengelak, Miku. Kau bilang tak akan mempercayai dongeng sampai mengalaminya, kan? Dan sekarang kau sedang mengalaminya."

Aku terdiam. Rin ben– ah, aku tak mau percaya.

"Lihat saja Miku. Kisah cintamu bagaikan dongeng, dan dia adalah pasangan takdirmu."

.

Kata-kata Rin itu sangat berbekas di ingatanku. Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kisah cintaku bagaikan dongeng? Dia adalah pasangan takdirku? Aku tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Rin itu. Mana ada hal seperti itu?

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas. Karena tak bisa tidur semalaman, aku akhirnya bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Ah... dasar Rin. Dia selalu sukses membuatku kebingungan dengan kata-katanya." Keluhku sambil berjalan ke kelas. Kelas sangat kosong pagi itu. Akulah yang datang paling pagi. Ah, kelas yang sepi ini memang rasanya nyaman. Seandainya sejak dulu aku datang pagi, ya?

.

Bel masuk berdentang. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku. Dan seketika aku sadar akan hal yang aneh, Kaito tidak masuk. Ada apa dengannya, ya?

Guruku akhirnya memasuki ruang kelas. Ternyata ia bersama Kaito. Aku kebingungan.

"Kaito Shion, teman kalian..." kata guruku. "Akan pindah lagi ke luar negeri."

Deg!

Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak. Kaito... akan pergi ke luar negeri? Tiba-tiba rasanya badanku menjadi sangat berat. Aku menahan air mataku.

Semua anak bersorak sedih. Terutama gadis-gadis penggemar Kaito. Aku hanya terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata.

Kaito... akankah kau pergi?

.

Saatnya jam istirahat. Ini istirahat siang terakhirku dengan Kaito. Ah... rasanya sedih sekali.

"Miku? Kau kenapa? Kok sedih?" tanya Kaito khawatir. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak..." ucapku. Jelas saja itu bohong, kan? Aku sangat sedih... sedih karena harus kehilangan Kaito.

"Jujurlah Miku. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan serius." Paksa Kaito. Ah, intuisi seorang sahabat. Dia tau pasti aku berbohong.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku..." ucapku pelan. "Aku sedih kau akan pergi. Kau akan meninggalkanku. Tak ada di sisiku lagi. Tak bercanda denganku lagi. Tak tersenyum untukku lagi." air mataku mulai menetes.

"Haruskah... kau pergi, Kaito?"

Aku menangis. Air mata membasahi wajahku. Kaito panik.

Aku tetap saja menangis sampai Kaito menarik dan memelukku. "Miku..." ucapnya pelan. "Jika takdir, kita akan bertemu lagi. Jangan sedih. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menungguku dengan setia di sini. Jika takdir, aku akan kembali. Jadi, tunggu aku, ya." Kata Kaito menenangkan. Aku berhenti menangis. Mataku sembab dan banjir air mata. Di pelukannya... rasanya tenang.

"Ya... kalau kau akan kembali, akan kutunggu." Kataku. "Cepat kembali, ya."

"Ya, Miku yang kusayangi..."

.

Sore ini Kaito akan pergi ke bandara karena malamnya pesawatnya lepas landas. Sekarang ini masih siang. Dia pasti sedang menuju bandara atau masih berada di rumah. Kuharap di rumah. Aku buru-buru mengambil sepeda, bolos sekolah untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahanku secara langsung. Aku mengayuh sepedaku cepat-cepat, beradu dengan waktu. Menuju rumah Kaito. "Kumohon, semoga tepat waktu!"

.

"Kaito!" teriakku. Kaito sudah naik bis yang menuju ke bandara. Aku mengejar bis itu dengan sepedaku. Kaito menoleh dan melihatku. "Cepatlah kembali! Kalau tak cepat, akan kubunuh kau!" teriakku kencang-kencang. Kaito hanya terdiam kaget, lalu tersenyum manis. Wajahku bersemu merah melihat senyumnya.

"Ya! Aku akan segera kembali, Miku!"

Ya, cepatlah kembali, Kaito. Aku akan dengan setia menunggumu... kalau kau memang pasangan takdirku.

Ah, bagaikan dongeng, cerita cinta kita akan terus berlanjut, kan?

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__kembali lagi di fanfic Not a Fairy Tale. Chapter 2 here! Chapter 2, ceritanya abal! Makin random dan gak jelas! Sebenernya tadinya pengen bikin oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi gak bisa. Akhirnya bikin multichap. Ini aja gak tau bakal jadi berapa chapter. Yang pasti happy ending! Walau kurang suka happy ending, saya lagi gandrung banget sama happy ending! Eh... gimana ya? Tau ah! Terus, ini agak terinspirasi pas lagi denger lagu just be friend. Lice mikir... itu pasti indah banget kalo happy ending. Jadi lice buat! Hope you like all!_

_Miku's POV._

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

Dongeng itu selalu berakhir bahagia. Walau di tengahnya ada sedikit permasalahan mudah. Aku sekarang mulai mempercayai dongeng karena aku sendiri sudah pernah menjalani dongeng. Tapi, kalau di dongeng, selalu berakhir bahagia, kan? Akan kubuat cerita kita tak mencapai akhir sampai takdir menjemput kita. Kau mau kan, Kaito?

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Bulan berganti bulan. Tahun berganti tahun. Akhirnya aku sudah lulus SMP dan masuk SMA. Vocal High School namanya. Ah, ini benar-benar SMA yang bagus. Halamannya luas, sekolahnya bersih, gedungnya besar, teman-temannya baik, guru-gurunya ramah. Ah, lengkapnya.

"Miku!" panggil Rin. Aku menoleh. Rin Kagamine, sahabatku sejak TK, sekarang satu SMA lagi. "Hai, Rin! Ketemu lagi, nih." Kataku senang. Rin mengangguk. "Iya, nih. Hebat ya kita satu sekolah terus." Aku mengangguk senang sambil tertawa. Ya, kami teman sejak bayi, dan terus satu sekolah sampai SMA ini. Nanti kuliah sama tidak, ya? Haha!

"Tapi sepi nih tak ada Kaito." Goda Rin. Aku hanya tertawa pahit.

"Ah, apaan sih Rin. Aku sih bukan kamu. Kamu enak, sekelas sama Len." Balasku menggoda.

Kats!

Wajah Rin bersemu merah. Aku menjulurkan lidah. "Aku menang. Hehe." Rin hanya memukul pelan bahuku. "Dasar Miku Shion, eh, Miku Hatsune." Aku tertawa. "Hei, Rin, kamu sudah berapa lama sih temenan denganku? Tetap saja lupa nama lengkapku!" kataku. Rin hanya mencibir. Gagal menggodaku.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak dia pindah keluar negeri, tepatnya saat kelas 3 SMP dulu, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Kami sempat berhubungan dengan internet, tapi setelah itu aku kehilangan kontaknya. Aku penasaran dengan kabarnya. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, dan kuharap dia cepat kembali.

.

Sudah lima bulan aku bersekolah di SMA ini. Semuanya berjalan lancar saja. Tak ada yang kukhawatirkan. Paling hanya kabar Kaito, itu yang kukhawatirkan. Sudah lama sekali aku kehilangan kontak dengannya.

Ah, dasar Kaito. Dia melanggar janjinya. Katanya akan cepat kembali dan menetap selamanya di sini, dekat denganku, tapi nyatanya? Nyatanya sampai sekarang ia masih belum kembali. Kaito itu memang mengesalkan!

Eh? Tapi sepertinya agak salah, ya. Ini hanya aku. Hanya aku... aku hanya terlalu yakin. Padahal aku dulu sama sekali tak percaya, tapi sejak bertemu dengan Kaito aku langsung percaya begitu saja. Cuma karena Kaito. Cuma karena dia. Cuma karena dia cinta pertamaku. Aku terlalu terobsesi dan bangga akan cinta pertamaku. Dan aku sempat berpikir dia mencintaiku. Ah, pasti dia telah menemukan pasangannya di luar negeri. Aku saja yang terlalu berpikir cuma aku yang ada di hatinya. Aku terlalu berpikir cinta pertama itu takdir dan berpikir tak ada cinta lain selain cinta pertama.

Hei, pikiranku yang seperti ini jelas seperti di dongeng. Ah, padahal aku tak bisa mempercayai dongeng, ya? Tapi kenapa aku malah berlagak seperti akulah sang pemain dongeng itu? Bodohnya aku...

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Aku sedang berbelanja di super market. "Beli apa lagi, ya?" gumamku pelan. Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang ibu minta belikan. "Oh, iya." Aku segera berjalan ke bagian sayuran dan membeli sayur yang ibu minta.

Aku pun pergi ke kasir dan membayar belanjaanku. Aduh, banyaknya. Ibu sadis menyuruhku membeli semuanya. Haha.

Setelah membayar, aku pergi keluar. Wah, ternyata hujan. Aku memilih untuk menunggu. Hujannya deras sekali. Anginnya juga cukup kencang. Ranting pohon tertiup angin. Tapi mereka tetap kokoh. Aku terus memperhatikan dahan pohon itu. Tetes hujan menerpa dedaunan, tapi daun tetap tak robek seperti kertas yang diterpa air. Kuat sekali, ya? Tak seperti aku... aku yang lemah.

Tapi hujannya tak berhenti. Sampai bosan sendiri. Aku hanya menatap lurus ke jalanan. Orang-orang berlarian takut kehujanan, di seberang juga begitu. Hanya di jalan raya saja orang-orang tak takut. Mobil tak takut hujan, kan?

Aku menatap ke seberang, dan tiba-tiba kudapati sesosok manusia yang rasanya kukenal. Aku tersentak kaget. Siapa itu? Aku memicingkan mata sambil berharap bisa melihat dengan jelas ke seberang. Sulit sekali melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

Dan aku mulai bisa melihat wujudnya. Cowok tampan berambut biru, bermata biru, yang mengenakan kemeja dan syal biru, celana biru, dan sepatu yang tak bisa kulihat warnanya. Dia adalah...

Kaito!

Aku tersentak kaget. Itu Kaito! Ternyata ia benar-benar pulang ke sini! Saking rindunya, tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung melompat ke jalan, menantang hujan. "Kaito!" panggilku. Kaito tak menoleh. "Kaitooo!" aku berteriak sekali lagi semakin kencang. Tapi Kaito tetap tak mendengarnya. Ia hanya terus berjalan pergi. Aku yang tak mau kehilangan dia sekali lagi langsung melompat ke jalan raya dan berlari di jalanan. Padahal lampu pejalan masih merah, lho. Seharusnya sih tak boleh menyebrang.

"Kaitoooo!" teriakku sekali lagi. "Kai–"

Tiin!

Suara klakson truk! Aku menoleh. Secercah cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu truk itu menyinariku. Aku kaget. Aku tau aku tak sempat untuk lari.

Brak!

Aku tertabrak. Ah, inikah akhirnya? Akhirnya sang putri pun mati. Ini benar-benar bukan dongeng. Bodohnya...

.

.

.

( Normal POV )

"Ya, dengan Kagamine." Kata Rin saat mengangkat gagang teleponnya. Seseorang sedang meneleponnya.

"Apakah kau Rin Kagamine, sahabat Miku Hatsune?" tanya sang penelepon.

"Ya." Balas Rin. Ia mulai merasakan aura tak enak.

"A... pa? Miku... tertabrak?"

.

.

"Miku!" teriak Rin sambil mengguncang tubuh Miku. Ia sekarang sedang ada di rumah sakit tempat Miku dirawat. Tertabrak truk. Keadaannya sangat kritis. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Rin terus mengguncang tubuh Miku keras-keras. "Bangun, Miku! Kumohon!" Rin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sampai terduduk. Miku masih belum sadarkan diri. Dan Rin sangat khawatir. "Rin, bangun!"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Miku tergerak sedikit. Rin kaget dan segera bangkit dan menatap Miku penuh harap. Miku mengerang. Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan bola mata hijaunya. "Miku!" pekik Rin kaget. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Miku. Miku menatap ke arah Rin kebingungan.

"Ano... maaf." Ucap Miku pelan. "Kau... kau siapa, ya?"

Miku amnesia?

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__konnichiwa! Wah, chapter 3! Lice gak nyangka bakal sampe chapter 3. Awalnya niatnya oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan, niatnya mau dijadiin twoshot, gak lebih. Tapi gak nyangka lho sampe chapter 3. Oke, aku juga gak tau sampai chapter berapa, tapi happy ending, kok! Tenang! And hope you like, all!_

_Normal POV + Miku's POV + Rin's POV._

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

* * *

Kalau di dongeng, sang putri yang telah mati bisa hidup kembali. Nah, kalau di dunia nyata? Apa hal itu bisa terjadi. Kalau di dongeng, seorang gadis pembantu bisa menjadi seorang putri. Nah, kalau di dunia nyata bagaimana? Kalau di dongeng, tak pernah ada masalah yang terlalu besar. Nah, kalau di dunia nyata seperti apa? Kalau di dongeng, tak pernah ada kisah di mana sang putri kehilangan ingatan. Nah, kalau di dunia nyata hal itu mungkin, kan? Jadi memang tak ada dongeng di dunia nyata. Tapi yang ada hanya cinta di dunia nyata. Cinta dan kasih sayang. Dan kenyataan. Dan takdir. Tak ada dongeng seperti itu. Jadi, percayalah!

* * *

Rin terpana. Ia begitu kaget. Miku hanya terdiam menatap sahabat yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Hei, siapa kamu?" ulang Miku. Rin yang sangat kaget hanya bisa diam tak percaya. Tangan Rin yang menggenggam erat tangan Miku pelan-pelan melonggar dan terlepas. Miku Hatsune, sahabat dekatnya yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak TK, bisa melupakan dia begitu saja dalam sekejap. Air mata mengalir di pipi Rin. Tangisannya berarti dua hal. Satu, Miku kehilangan ingatannya, berarti ia melupakan dia dan segalanya. Dua, karena Miku kehilangan ingatan, jadinya ia juga melupakan rasa cintanya pada Kaito. Ia sangat sedih. Bingung harus bagaimana mengembalikan ingatan Miku dan mengingatkan Miku pada sahabat, saudara, dan cinta pertamanya. Rin langsung berdoa.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Miku sekali lagi. Ia mulai kesal karena Rin tak menjawabnya. Rin kebingungan.

"Hei, apa kau ingat namamu?" tanya Rin pada Miku. Miku diam dan berpikir keras. Rin hanya bisa berharap Miku masih bisa mengingat namanya. Sayang, Miku menggeleng. Rin menghela napas. Kecewa? Jelas.

"Tapi..." ucap Miku pelan. Rin tersentak, berpikir kalau masih ada harapan. "Aku masih bisa mengingat berbagai hal. Secercah cahaya terang seperti lampu mobil. Hujan deras. Wajahmu juga sepertinya pernah kulihat. Kau... kau seperti bermain denganku. Lalu, wajah orang dewasa yang mirip denganku. Gadis berambut pink. Lelaki yang mirip denganmu. Gadis berambut cokelat yang berdada besar, dan..."

Miku diam sejenak. Rin penasaran. "Siapa lagi?"

"Lelaki berambut biru. Matanya biru. Mengenakan syal biru. Dan..."

"Dan apa?" desak Rin penasaran.

Air mata menggenang dan mulai mengalir di pipi Miku."Aku... begitu mengenalnya." Gumamnya pelan. Rin tersenyum penuh syukur. Ternyata ingatan Miku tak sepenuhnya hilang. Ia tak ingat namanya dan nama-nama orang lain, tapi kalau soal tampangnya, ia masih cukup ingat. Walau hanya sedikit sekali.

"Eh, kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Miku kebingungan. Ia mengusap air matanya. Rin hanya mengelus rambut Miku.

"Tenang saja, kau akan segera ingat siapa mereka semua. Dan siapa aku. Tenang, ya?" Jelas Rin. Miku hanya mengangguk.

.

Klap!

Rin menutup pintu ruangan tempat Miku dirawat. Rin baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat Miku dirawat. Ia pamit sebentar. Tapi Rin tak beranjak dari depan pintu, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil terus meratap. Ia juga bingung harus berkata apa pada Miku. Kalau diberitahu soal Kaito, dia bakal ingat, tidak?

Dengan lunglai, ia pergi sebentar ke toilet, hanya sekedar mencuci tangan dan wajah, lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan Miku.

"Ah, hai, Rin!" sapa Miku. Rin tersenyum pahit. Ia memang telah memberitahu Miku namanya dan hubungannya dengan Miku. Ia juga sudah menjelaskan soal sekolah dan juga rumahnya. Miku sih percaya, soalnya sejak awal dia memang anak yang polos dan mudah percaya pada kata-kata orang lain. Ditambah lagi dalam ingatan Miku, Rin terlihat sebagai sahabatnya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau ceritakan?" tanya Miku semangat. Rin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak. Sudah semuanya. Yah, semoga ingatanmu cepat pulih, ya. Tiap hari aku akan ke sini untuk mengetahui kabarmu. Cepat sembuh, ya, Miku." Kata Rin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi tiap hari, kok..." kata Miku tak enak.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengunjungimu tiap hari." Ucap Rin ngotot. Miku tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih, ya, Rin!"

"Sama-sama. Ah, aku pamit dulu, ya. Sudah larut malam." Kata Rin sambil melihat jamnya. Ia bangkit dan segera pergi. Miku mengangguk.

"Mampir lagi, ya!"

"Iya!"

.

( Rin's POV )

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Aku masih merasa sedih. Bagaimana ini? Jelas sekali dia ingin mengetahui soal Kaito, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kaito juga sudah pulang, kan? Aduh! Aku jadi tambah bingung!

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, menuju pintu keluar. "Terima kasih." Ucapku pada resepsionis. Resepsionis hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Datang lagi, ya, nona." Katanya. Aku mengangguk. Aku berjalan keluar dan menatap ke jalan raya. Ah, rasanya sedih memikirkan Miku yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Miku, sahabatku." Gumamku pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan di tengah kota yang cukup sepi malam ini. "Cepatlah ingat kembali segalanya. Kaito menunggumu. Aku juga menunggumu."

.

( Miku's POV)

Aku menghela napas panjang. Rin telah pergi. Ngomong-ngomong, Rin itu siapa, sih? Rasanya aku begitu kenal dengannya. Apa, ya? Seperti saudara... tapi tidak. Apa dong? Sahabat dekat begitu? Ah, aku sungguh penasaran.

Aku menghela napas. Ada satu yang sama sekali belum dia ceritakan padaku. Hanya lelaki berambut biru yang kuingat wajahnya tapi tak kuingat itu lah yang belum Rin ceritakan padaku. Itu saja. Ah, aku benar-benar penasaran.

Aku menatap gelang di tanganku. Gelang bertuliskan 'KS x MH. Ai wa Eien.' Itu saja. Aku bingung menatap gelang itu. Dari siapa, ya?

Aku menengadahkan kepala. Melihat keluar jendela. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Bulan bersinar terang. Aku kembali menatap gelang itu. KS? Inisial siapa itu? Namaku Miku kan? Atau inisial orang itu? Orang itu? Ah, siapapun dia. Itu inisialnya kan? Sedangkan MH itu inisialku. M untuk Miku. H untuk Hatsune, margaku. Benar, kan? Kalau K? Apa ya? Kazu? Kenichi? Kuroi? Kurosawa? Kaname? Kyo? Atau... Kaito?

Aku terdiam saat memikirkan nama Kaito. Rasanya aku begitu kenal dengan nama itu. Ah, sungguh merepotkan. Aku melongok ke jendela lagi. Berharap seseorang memberitahuku tentangnya.

"Siapapun... beritahu aku kenyataannya. Kumohon!"

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__lah udah nyasar ke chapter 4? OAO" astaga, niatnya cuma oneshot woy! Ah, uhuk. Gomen ne. nah, sudah sampai chapter 4! Pokoknya saya gak mau discontinued! Sampe ceritanya selesai, lice lanjutin. Karena niatnya oneshot yang jadi multichap, lice gak tau di chapter berapa selesai. Yang pasti always continued! Gak mungkin gak! Doakan(?) saya ya :3 review juga, ya! Ah, time skip nya banyak lho! Peringatan! Arigatou! Hope you like, minna! Not a Fairy Tale, chapter 4._

_Normal POV._

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

* * *

Dongeng akan memiliki akhir, ya? Akhir yang bahagia, kan? Nah, dunia ini bukan dongeng, tapi mirip dongeng. Kita bagaikan berperan memainkan drama nyata di dunia. Dan Tuhan lah yang mengatur dan menontonnya. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya sesuai naskah hidup. Kita tak tau akhirnya bagaimana sampai akhirnya datang. Tak seperti dongeng, kisah nyata bisa berakhir bahagia, bisa berakhir menyedihkan. Ayo, jangan bersedih dan khawatir, lalui saja tiap detikmu! Dan mungkin naskahnya akan diubah menjadi naskah hidup yang indah. Dan lalui lah sampai akhirnya datang. Entah itu akhir bahagia, atau akhir menyedihkan. Bisa saja menyedihkan, soalnya dunia bukan dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Tapi jangan bersedih. Nikmati saja!

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, Rin setiap hari mengunjungi Miku di rumah sakit. Dan setiap kali itu pula Miku selalu menyambut Rin dengan senyum hangat. Wajahnya selalu nampak berseri-seri saat melihat Rin. Rin juga, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir dengan hubungan Miku dan Kaito. Soalnya, saat berpisah dulu, walau tidak berpacaran, mereka telah berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan terus menunggu. Sekarang Kaito sudah pulang, dan Miku kehilangan ingatan. Rin begitu khawatir.

"Rin!" seru Miku senang saat Rin datang. Rin mengangguk tenang. Rasanya ia tak sesenang Miku. Malah rasanya ia sangat sedih.

"Miku..." gumam Rin pelan, berusaha agar Miku tak mendengarnya. "Apa kau tak ingat Kaito?" tanyanya pelan pada diri sendiri. Ia ingin bertanya pada Miku, tapi susah sekali rasanya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Miku. Ia sadar Rin berkata sesuatu.

"Ah! Tidak apa kok. Tidak ada hal penting." Jawab Rin gugup. Miku tidak percaya. Ia hanya cemberut. Memang sudah modelnya Miku... haha. Tapi dia gadis yang baik, kok.

"Ah, Rin, ada kabar baik nih!" seru Miku girang. Rin bingung. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Berita apa?" tanya Rin. Miku diam saja. Ia hanya menjulurkan lidah, mengkodekan Rin untuk menebak. Gantian Rin cemberut. Miku tertawa. Ia sukses menggoda sahabatnya ini.

"Nih, kuberitahu, ya! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar rumah sakit! Aku akan bersekolah lagi!" ucapnya. Rin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya sahabatnya bisa bersekolah lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumannya pudar. Di sekolah sudah ada Kaito, jadi... bagaimana? Dia harus bagaimana?

"Untung, ya, Miku!"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Miku sudah boleh pulang ke rumahnya. Kembali ke rumahnya!

Setelah sampai rumah, Miku langsung menghubungi Rin. Ia menganggkat telepon dan menekan nomor telpon Rin. "Ya? Dengan keluarga Kagamine." Kata Rin di seberang telepon. Miku tersenyum.

"Hai, Rin! Ini aku, Miku!" kata Miku senang. Rin yang mengangkat teleponnya, bukan yang lain. Ia bersyukur bisa langsung bicara dengan Rin.

"Ah, Miku, ya? Hai, Miku. Apa kabar? Tumben meneleponku. Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak, hanya mengabari bahwa aku sudah pulang." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Sudah pulang, ya? Padahal aku baru mau berangkat menjengukmu nih."

"Kau telat. Yah, untung kau tak datang, sih. Soalnya kau akan kerepotan kalau datang. Tapi terima kasih ya mau menjengukku."

"Iya."

"Berarti besok aku bisa sekolah. Aku tak tau sekolah tepatnya di mana, jadi bisa tolong temani aku?"

"Iya. Tentu saja. Dulu kita juga sering ke sekolah bareng, lho."

"Jadi aku tunggu di mana, ya? Aku juga belum memahami daerah sini sih..."

"Ya sudah, aku ke rumahmu saja. Dulu aku juga sering ke rumahmu kok."

"Eh? Yang benar? Terima kasih banyak, Rin!" Miku lompat-lompat di rumahnya. Ia senang memiliki sahabat seperti Rin. Walau ia tak seratus persen yakin Rin sahabatnya... maklum, hilang ingatan.

.

.

Pagi itu, dengan seragam lengkap, Miku berdiri di depan rumahnya. Angin pagi berhembus pelan. Ia menunggu kedatangan Rin yang siap mengantarnya ke sekolahnya. Ia lupa ingatan, tapi Rin membantunya. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya pasti kembali, dan ia bisa menjalani harinya dengan lebih tenang. Walau masih ragu sedikit, Miku tetap berusaha mempercayai Rin.

"Miku!" panggil Rin. Napasnya memburu. Jelas sekali ia tadi berlari.

Miku tersenyum. "Rin! Wah, lari-lari, ya? Jangan paksakan diri begitu, dong!"

"Ya... tapi aku tak mau terlambat menjemputmu, Miku."

"Wah, malah harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Miku. Kau begitu baik padaku." Miku tersenyum. Rin membalas senyumannya.

"Untuk sahabatku, apapun akan kuberikan!"

"Terima kasih, Rin." Kata Miku. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju sekolah. Miku hanya mengikuti Rin yang tau jalan ke sekolah.

.

"Aku duduk di mana, Rin?" tanya Miku. Hilang ingatan, ia juga lupa di mana ia duduk di sekolah.

"Sebelahku. Sini, kutunjukkan." Rin menarik tangan Miku menuju mejanya. Miku duduk di meja yang ditunjukkan Rin, sedangkan Rin duduk di sebelahnya. Memang itu tempatnya.

.

Akhirnya sang guru pun masuk. "Ah, selamat pagi, semuanya." Katanya. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Ah, Miku Hatsune sudah kembali rupanya, ya?"

Semua menoleh. Miku kaget. "A... ada apa?" tanyanya gugup. Ia bingung.

"Tidak apa, Miku. Tenang saja, bukan hukuman, kok." Rin menenangkan Miku yang khawatir.

"Oh... kupikir hukuman karena lama tak masuk sekolah." Miku menghela napas panjang. Lega. Ia pikir ia akan dihukum, tapi ternyata tidak. Rin hanya tersenyum.

Nah, masalah kita sekarang adalah... Kaito!

.

.

Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda istirahat berdentang. Semua murid langsung berseru gembira. Waktunya makan siang juga!

Tak banyak murid yang menuju atap sekolah. Itu memang tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Tapi banyak juga yang tetap di kelas, menikmati menu makanannya di kelas yang cukup ramai.

"Rin, lebih baik aku makan di mana, ya?" tanya Miku. Sejak pagi dia selalu nempel dengan Rin. Habisnya dia tak tau keadaan sekolah sih... lupa lebih tepatnya.

"Di atap atau di kelas paling enak sih. Itu tergantung kamu. Kalau mau kena angin, ya, di atap. Biasanya sih tak ramai." Jawab Rin.

Miku diam sejenak berpikir. "Ya sudah aku mau ke atap. Rin mau ikut, tidak?"

"Mau." Rin mengikuti Miku yang berjalan keluar kelas. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Wah, benar. Segar sekali di sini. Nyaman." Ucap Miku. Ia menarik napas. Ah, dasar Miku. Dia seperti baru pertama kali datang ke sini saja.

"Hihi." Rin tertawa pelan. Miku cemberut.

"Ih, kenapa ketawa, sih, Rin?"

"Tidak... hanya saja biasanya kau tak seperti ini, lho. Rasanya lucu saja."

"Uh..." bibir Miku maju. Cemberut. Rin hanya tertawa.

Mereka menghabiskan bekal mereka dan langsung turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Miku..." seseorang memanggil Miku di koridor. Miku menoleh. Sosok lelaki berambut biru, bermata biru, dan mengenakan syal biru. Miku mengenalnya tapi tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau Miku, kan?" tanya orang itu. Miku mengangguk. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya. Rin kaget melihatnya. Kaito!

Wajah Miku memerah saat Kaito memeluknya. Kaget sekali tentunya.

"A, ah. Ano... bisa tolong lepaskan?" ucap Miku. Kaito kaget. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Miku menatap lurus ke arah Kaito.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Maaf... aku rasanya mengenalmu... tapi kau siapa, ya?"

Deg! Jantung Kaito bisa copot kapan saja.

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__lho? Ini chapter 5? baru sadar lho. Hoho. Aku juga gak nyangka bisa sampe chapter 5. Padahal kukira cuma sampe chapter 2 atau chapter 3. Gak taunya sampe chapter 4 masih pertengahannya. Oke, lanjutkan! Aih, maksudnya...? Ok, pokoknya berjuang aja supaya ini cepet sampe ke akhirnya. Ini udah pertengahannya, nih. Udah sampe Miku ketemu Kaito. Ending? Ending udah di depan mata, kok. *tunjuk* tapi masih belum kepikiran juga... #slap #maksudnya. Oke, tungguin aja update ff ini! Sekalian minta review, ya! Arigatou, minna! Hope you like, all!_

_Kaito's POV + Miku's POV + Rin's POV + Normal POV._

* * *

_**Chapter V**_

* * *

Bukalah buku dongeng itu! Dan perhatikanlah dengan seksama, dengan teliti. Di halaman pertama, digambarkan seorang gadis miskin yang kesepian. Di halaman kedua, digambarkan kurcaci atau pun peri yang hanya muncul di dongeng mendekati dan menemani gadis itu. Di halaman ketiga, sang gadis bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Di halaman keempat, digambarkan sang gadis jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya tak dicintainya. Di halaman kelima, sang gadis dan sang pangeran saling jatuh cinta tapi tak bisa bersatu. Di halaman keenam, si gadis bersedih hanya karena masalah keci. Di halaman ketujuh, sang pangeran mati-matian mencari sang gadis. Di halaman kedelapan, mereka bertemu dan bisa saling mencintai. Di halaman kesembilan, takdir sulit yang mudah dilewati menemui mereka seperti tak direstui hubungannya. Di halaman kesepuluh, sang pangeran dan sang gadis miskin yang menjadi permaisuri itu tersenyum pada pernikahan mereka. Nah, kalau di dongeng, hidup semudah ini. Kalau di dunia nyata? Ya, di dunia nyata berbeda. Ini bukan dongeng, lho. Tapi, setelah segala masalah teratasi, kebahagiaannya akan berkali lipat dibandingkan cerita di dongeng. Percayalah akan takdir.

* * *

Aku terdiam. Aku cuma bisa menatapnya kosong. Aku tidak salah, kan? Gadis ini. Wajahnya yang tenang dan manis yang memancarkan kebahagiaan, rambut hijaunya yang dikucir twin tail, matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya alias hijau, gelangnya yang berwarna hijau bertuliskan 'KS x MH. Ai wa Eien.' Itu gelang dariku. Rok seragamnya senada dengan warna matanya, warna kesayangannya, hijau. Rok seragam sekolah kami memang bisa ditentukan sendiri oleh si pemakai, dan rok hijau... hanya Miku yang mengenakannya. Aku benar, kan? Aku tidak salah, kan? Tapi...

"Maaf." Gumamku pelan. Gadis ini hanya diam. "Maaf, tapi namamu Miku Hatsune, kan?" tanyaku. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

Ya. Ini benar Miku.

Tapi kenapa dia tak bisa mengingatku? Kenapa ia seperti baru pertama kali melihatku? Seperti mengenalku tapi tak ingat padaku? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku melirik sedikit dan melihat Rin Kagamine, sahabat Miku, dia tampak khawatir. Aku menghela napas.

"Kau siapa, hei?" Miku mengulang pertanyaannya. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Kekasihku... ada apa dengannya, ya?

"Aku... aku..." aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Bingung.

"Ah, ano, Kaito. Maaf, ya, nanti kuceritakan." Kata Kagamine menyela dan langsung menarik lengan tangan Miku. Aku diam. Terpana. Tapi itu Miku, kan?

"Iya..." aku hanya bisa menjawab Rin pelan dan membiarkan Miku dibawa oleh Kagamine. Itu Miku Hatsune, kan?

.

( Miku's POV)

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Sesuai permintaanku. Aku bingung. Aku hanya menatapnya lurus. Sepertinya pernah kulihat.

"Maaf... sepertinya aku mengenalmu, tapi kau siapa, ya?" tanyaku. Sepertinya pertanyaan yang tak sopan, tapi aku serius. Dia hanya menatapku tidak percaya. Mata birunya tampak sedih dan kecewa. Aku bingung.

"Kamu siapa, ya?" kataku mengulang pertanyaanku barusan. Lelaki itu masih diam. Aku tambah kebingungan.

"Aku... aku..." lelaki itu terbata-bata berkata. Tapi ia tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Aku sadar Rin memperhatikan kami dengan khawatir. Aku sih diam sambil bingung saja. Lelaki itu masih terus terbata, belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan berhenti berkata, ia hanya mematung menatapku dan seperti menahan tangis kekecewaan.

Rin tampak panik dan bingung. Tapi ia menjadi penengah dan mulai angkat bicara. "Ah, ano... Kaito, nanti kuceritakan." Kata Rin buru-buru. Nah, itu namanya, Kaito.

Kaito?

Rin langsung menarik tanganku.

"Iya..." Kaito itu hanya bergumam pelan sambil mematung. Hei, namanya Kaito, ya? Kok rasanya aku familiar sekali dengan nama itu, ya? Aku hanya berjalan kebingungan karena tanganku ditarik Rin. Sambil terus memikirkan Kaito itu.

Rasanya aku begitu mengenalnya. Aku merasa dia orang yang penting bagiku. Aku merasa... yah, merasa bersalah telah melupakannya, tak mengenalnya.

.

( Rin's POV )

"Miku..." seseorang memanggil Miku pelan. Aku berbalik. Dan mendapati lelaki itu. Si rambut biru yang sangat dicintai Miku. Kaito Shion. Aku kaget dan bingung harus bicara apa, aku belum memberitau Kaito soal Miku.

"Kau Miku, kan?" tanya Kaito. Jantungku berpacu cepat, khawatir. Miku mengangguk. Si polos ini mengangguk santai tanpa tau siapa Kaito. Dan begitu mengetahui itu Miku, Kaito langsung memeluknya. Ini belum semuanya. Miku yang tak mengenal Kaito langsung meminta Kaito melepas pelukannya, dan bertanya siapa Kaito.

Sebelum Kaito sempat menangis, aku langsung menarik tangan Miku. Ah... susah sekali rasanya.

"Hei, Rin." Kata Miku tiba-tiba. "Dia siapa, sih?"

Deg!

"Ah... kau akan mengingatnya nanti." Jawabku sekenanya. Miku diam, kebingungan pastinya. Aku hanya membawa Miku yang kebingungan ini pergi.

Ah, maafkan aku, Kaito. Tapi ini terlalu merepotkan. Rasanya sulit saja begitu.

.

( Normal POV )

Sudah lebih sore. Kaito hanya bisa mematung di kelas. Bingung.

"Oi, BaKaito," panggil Meiko. Kaito menoleh. Ia berjalan mendekati Meiko.

"Hah, Sakine. Bisa tidak sih tak usah memanggilku begitu?" kata Kaito setengah kesal. Mata birunya menatap tajam sosok gadis berambut cokelat pendek di hadapannya itu. Meiko hanya tertawa.

"Ahaha, maaf deh, Kaito. Ah, ini, seorang gadis menitip pesan untukmu." Meiko menyerahkan secarik kertas untuk Kaito.

"Seorang gadis? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Gadis pirang dari kelas sebelah." Kata Meiko. "Itu, lho, sahabat gadis berambut hijau yang tadi kau peluk. Haha. Salah orang, ya?" goda Meiko.

"Dasar Sakine." Kaito menghela napas. "Tidak salah. Cuma aku penasaran, ada apa dengannya. Soalnya dia tak ingat padaku. Tak ingat atau sengaja melupakan, ya?"

"Sengaja melupakan, mungkin? Kau ini kan orang yang sangat pantas untuk dilupakan. Haha." Meiko tertawa lagi. Dasar anak nakal.

"Berisik!" Kaito mencubit pipi Meiko.

"Aw! Ahaha!" Meiko hanya tertawa menahan sakit dicubit.

Kaito menoleh ke kertas yang diberikan Meiko tadi. Menatapnya. Dari siapa coba? Masa dari Rin?

"Oke, aku pergi dulu, ya, BaKaito!" kata Meiko sambil berlari sebelum dikejar Kaito.

"Sakine!"

.

( Kaito's POV )

Meiko memberiku kertas ini. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Dari siapa, ya? Masa Kagamine? Dia juga tau kan aku mencintai Miku, dia mau apa? Dia tidak sengaja mau mengambilku karena Miku melupakanku, atau apa pun itu, kan? Aih, geer saja.

Aku membuka kertas itu. Jelas dari cewek. Pinggiran kertas itu berhiaskan hiasan jeruk. Jelas sekali itu dari Kagamine.

_Kaito Shion,_

_Aku menunggumu di atap gedung sekolah sepulang sekolah. Aku akan memberitahukan soal Miku._

_Rin Kagamine._

Hah?

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__kyaa~ ternyata jadi ke chapter 6~ #plak makin absurd ya! Hoho. Arigatou yang setia baca. Arigatou yang setia review. Semoga cerita ini cepet menemui akhirnya. Muwohoho, pegel juga ngetik dan ngejar deadline(?) fanfic. Hoho. Lagian masih banyak ff multi chapter yang belum selesai. Stuck karena ff ini. Hoho. Ayo, dukung(?) saya supaya bisa nyelesain ff ini. Ganbatte! *nyemangatin diri sendiri* #slap. Ngomong-ngomong, story ini lama-lama out of topic, ya? Wahaha. Tapi syukur deh kalo ada yang suka. Oh, ya, tau maksudnya tahu, ya. Aku nggak biasa pake bahasa baku sih... jadinya tau deh ngetiknya... #plak #please kick me now#_

_Rin's POV._

* * *

_**Chapter VI**_

* * *

'Cermin, cermin, di dinding, siapa kah orang yang paling cantik di dunia ini?' Pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata itu di dongeng? Siapa pun pernah. Dan pernahkah kamu mencoba berkata seperti itu di cermin? Bertanya siapa yang paling cantik, bertanya siapa yang paling pintar. Pernah? Adakah jawaban dari sang cermin? Tentu tidak. Ah, bukan, cermin itu menjawab. Tapi tidak secara langsung. Cermin itu mengirimkan jawaban untuk kita cari sendiri. Bodoh. Itu sama saja dengan mengatakan cermin itu tak memberi jawaban, ya? Tentu saja. Itu di dongeng, bukan di dunia nyata. Carilah jawabanmu sendiri di dunia nyata. Itulah cara hidup. Tak seperti di dongeng. Carilah cinta sejatimu. Jangan bertanya dan meminta pendapat orang. Itu caranya hidup, iya, kan?

* * *

Aku diam menunggu berita dari Meiko di kelas. Ah, terima kasih, deh. Untung dia mau memberi kertas konyol itu ke Kaito.

"Hei, Rin!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Ah, Meiko!

"Meiko..." gumamku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi?"

"Tenang saja, Rin. Sudah kuberikan, kok. Sepertinya dia tak menolak."

"Syukurlah..." aku menghela napas senang. Untung saja. Kalau menolak, susah juga jadinya. Soalnya... yah... gimana, ya?

.

Aku berdiri di atap gedung sesuai janji. Lima menit sebelum janji. Yah, aku sebenarnya berharap Kaito sudah ada di sini duluan. Tapi ternyata belum ada. Ya sudah, janjinya masih lima menit lagi, sih. Aku hanya berdiri di pagar pembatas atap gedung dan menatap langit. Membiarkan angin berhembus menerpa rambut pirangku, menerbangkannya. Sekalian juga aku datang lebih awal untuk memikirkan kata-kata dengan tenang.

"Hm... aku harus mulai dari mana, ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Terlalu banyak yang harus kuceritakan. Terlalu panjang ceritanya. Apalagi aku tak tau kenapa Miku bisa tertabrak.

Aku diam sangat lama. Tenang. Tenang. Tenang. Dan tenang. Tak melakukan apa-apa selain memikirkan kata-kata.

.

"Kagamine?" sebuah suara memanggil margaku. Aku menoleh. Nah, ini dia orang yang kutunggu dari tadi. Rambut birunya tertiup angin. Bola mata birunya menatap lurus padaku, menampakan ekspresi bingung sekaligus penasaran. Aku tersenyum. Untung saja Kaito datang.

"Hei, Kaito." Sapaku. Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat siang, Kagamine." Jawabnya. Kaku sekali. Ada apa, ya? Pasti karena Miku tadi. Dia masih shock mungkin.

"Ah, Kaito. Jangan terlalu kaku, dong." Kataku sambil tertawa pelan. Kaito ikut tertawa. Tawa pahit. Oke, gagal membuatnya tertawa, tersenyum pun tidak. Kami diam sejenak.

"... Well, Kagamine? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito memecah keheningan. Aku kaget. Bingung juga mau bicara apa.

"A... ah! Ano... kau tau, kan, tadi itu Miku?" tanyaku. Oke, ini awal yang cukup bodoh.

"... Iya... itu betul-betul Miku, kan?" jawabnya, balas bertanya. Kelihatannya ia agak malu karena memeluk Miku tadi itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, itu Miku." Jawabku mantap. Kaito nampak bingung, tak percaya padaku.

"Eh?"

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau tak percaya? Aku serius. Kau juga tau kan aku sahabat dekat Miku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Kaito tambah kebingungan.

"Bukannya tak percaya... percaya, sih... eh, tidak... eh, per... eh..." Kaito salah tingkah karena kebingungan. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Percaya tidak?" tanyaku mendesak.

"Eng... setengah percaya, sih..." gumam Kaito. Aku tersenyum. Untung dia percaya. Biar pun hanya setengah sih...

"Aku beritahu, ya..." aku mendekati Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Itu benar-benar Miku. Kau harus percaya." Kataku.

"Aku sih bisa percaya, tapi... ada apa dengannya?"

Aku berdiri mematung. Senyumku hilang. Apa yang akan dikatakan Kaito jika mendengar Miku kehilangan ingatan, ya?

Aku berjalan dalam diam mendekati pagar pembatas atap gedung. Sekalian memikirkan kata-kata. Kaito menatapku tambah bingung. "Hei, Kagamine?" panggilnya. Aku mengabaikannya. Jelas saja dia tambah bingung, ya? Rasanya ingin tertawa melihatnya kebingungan.

"Kaito..." panggilku pelan memecah keheningan. "Apa kau siap menerima kenyataan?"

Kaito tambah bingung. Seratus persen bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Kagamine? Aku tak mengerti."

"Jawab aku! Apa kau siap menerima kenyataan?" kataku setengah membentak. Kaito tersentak kaget. Ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Si... siap..." ucapnya pelan. Aku menghela napas.

"Sekali pun pahit dan berat?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami–"

"Jawab aku!" bentakku sekali lagi. Kaito, saking kagetnya, lompat dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa juga melihatnya. Tapi kutahan saja, deh.

"Iya..." jawabnya pelan. Aku menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. panjang sekali.

"Baiklah..." aku bicara pelan. "Aku tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Miku, tapi tak sepenuhnya tau."

"Ada apa dengan Miku sebenarnya?" tanya Kaito. Mengabaikan sebentar pertanyaan itu, aku duduk.

"Duduklah. Akan kuberitahu semuanya." Kataku sambil menepuk lantai di sebelah kananku, menyuruhnya duduk. Ragu, Kaito duduk di sampingku.

"Jadi?"

"... Miku kehilangan ingatannya..." ucapku sepelan mungkin. Kaito terkesiap.

"A... apa?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia tak percaya padaku.

"Miku kehilangan ingatannya, dan belum kembali juga." Kataku, sengaja mengeraskan suaraku sedikit.

Kaito terdiam. "Se... serius?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mantap. Kaito menelan ludah.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu." Lanjutku menjelaskan.

"Kecelakaan apa?"

"Kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu. Miku tertabrak. Aku juga tak tau detailnya, tapi, yah, akhirnya dia kehilangan ingatan."

"Kok dia bisa berada di sini kalau kehilangan ingatan?"

"Aku yang menjelaskan segalanya. Untung saja Miku lugu, jadi ia percaya padaku."

"Terus? Kok dia tak mengenalku?"

"Kan lupa ingatan, sudah kubilang, kan?"

"Yah, tapi kan kau sudah memberitahu dia tentang dirinya, tapi kenapa dia tak ingat padaku?" tanya Kaito tidak sabar. Aku menghela napas. menggeleng.

"Siapa bilang aku memberitahu semua? Aku tak memberitahu tentangmu, lho." Kataku. Sekarang giliran Kaito yang menghela napas.

"Yee... katanya kau memberitahu semuanya."

"Kecuali tentangmu, iya, kuberitahu semua." Jawabku polos.

"Kejamnya. Kenapa tak kau beritahu?"

"Kau tak mengerti. Ini soal cinta, kan? Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, hanya kau yang bisa menjelaskannya. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat ingatannya kembali." Jelasku. Kaito diam.

"Hanya aku... yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan Miku?" tanya Kaito. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Hanya kau." Ulangku. "Bahkan aku yang sahabat dekatnya pun tak bisa."

"Tapi... kalau kau tak bisa, kenapa aku bisa?" tanya Kaito tak percaya diri.

Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Itulah kekuatan cinta, Kaito Shion." Kataku menyemangati sambil tersenyum. "Percayalah. Memang hanya cinta yang bisa mengalahkan segalanya."

Kaito diam lama sekali. Ah, banyak diamnya, nih. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"Ya... tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kaito polos. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Kaito payah.

"Itu sih hanya kau yang tau. Pikirkanlah."

Ia berpikir keras. Aku juga berpikir sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang cukup nakal muncul di kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?" tanyaku nakal. Sekaligus memberi saran.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ciuman."

"Hah?"

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__sudah sampai segini. Wah, lice bahkan nggak nyangka. Makasih ya yang setia baca! Aku tetep masih nggak nyangka kalau bisa sampai chapter segini. Padahal sumpah, idenya cuma Miku yang nggak percaya fairy tale dan ketemu Kaito, terus suka sama Kaito. Kaito pergi dan balik lagi, mereka ternyata berjodoh, akhirnya Miku percaya sama fairy tale karena udah ngalamin. Itu doang. Gak lebih. Gak pake koma-komaan segala. Yang sampe Miku kehilangan ingatan, adegan kissu. Pokoknya sedikit banget. Eh, taunya malah endless kayak gini._

_Normal POV._

* * *

_**Chapter VII**_

* * *

Dongeng akan mencapai akhirnya. Dunia juga akan mencapai akhirnya. Nah, bagaimana caramu untuk mencapai akhir yang bahagia seperti dongeng di dunia tanpa kenyataan ini? Coba! Carilah caramu sendiri. Dan kebahagiaan akan menyapmu. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng.

* * *

"C-ciuman?" tanya Kaito kaget. Wajahnya memerah. Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Ya! Cium." Jawabnya mantap. Ia mendekat ke Kaito.

"Tapi..." wajah Kaito bersemu merah padam. Ia malu. Mencium Miku? Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku serius, Bakaito." Kata Rin serius. Bibirnya maju, cemberut.

Jleb! Kaito tertusuk dipanggil 'Bakaito' oleh Rin.

"Ah! Dan kalau kau tak segera mencari cara mengembalikan ingatan Miku, mungkin dia akan segera terambil darimu. Aku tak memaksa, hanya menyarankan. Kalau tak mau, ya sudah, lepaskan Miku." Kata Rin tak peduli. Ia bangkit dan berjalan hendak pergi.

"Wah! Kagamine! Tunggu! Ya, aku mau, deh!" Kaito berusaha mengejar Rin. Ia setuju, hanya malu. Saking paniknya ia menghentikan Rin untuk meminta sarannya, Kaito tak menyadari Rin senyum-senyum sendiri bahagia. Dia sejak awal ingin membuat kedua sejoli ini melakukan hal semacam ini. Minimal berpegangan tangan. Tapi sulit sekali membuat mereka melakukan itu di depannya.

"Hoho. Ternyata kau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, ya?" tanya Rin iseng.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito bingung. Rin menggeleng.

"Nah? Jadi mau bagaimana?" tanya Rin, ikut menyusun rencana.

"Yah... aku tak tau. Kau yang bisa, kan?" tanya Kaito. Ia menghela napas. Rin menggeleng.

"Yee, siapa yang bisa? Aku tak bisa. Hanya kau yang tau caranya. Aku cuma bisa menyarankan." Kata Rin sambil cemberut. Kaito hanya tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya.

.

Mereka berdua masih duduk di atap sekolah. Sudah agak sore. Mereka terus memikirkan cara yang tepat, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan.

"Ah... susah, ya?" Kaito menghela napas lelah.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Kaito? Mencium itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Rin ikut menghela napas.

"Ah... iya, ya. Dilihat juga agak merepotkan. Apa lagi kalau gagal. Kalau berhasil sih oke-oke saja. Bisa tidak sih berciuman begitu tanpa diketahui, tanpa membuatnya curiga, dan tanpa mendapat image buruk dari guru-guru? Kau juga sih menyarankan hal yang aneh-aneh." Kaito men-death glare Rin.

"Maaf, deh... tapi aku kan hanya memberi ide. Tak memaksa.

Kaito menghela napas. "Andai yang lain mau kerja sama..."

"Kerja... sama...?" sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Rin.

"Apa?"

"Itu dia! Pentas gabungan!"

"Hah?"

"Angkatan kita akan pentas gabungan, kita kan beda kelas, ya? Terus angkatan kita membicarakan pentas gabungan! Besok akan ditentukan perannya saat jam pelajaran pertama!"

"Pentas apa?"

"Ya ampun, Kaito Shion! Kau belum mendengarnya? Drama. Putri salju. Ada pemilihan pemeran besok. Nanti akan kubuat kau berperan sebagai pangeran, dan Miku sebagai putri salju!"

"Eh...? Tapi..." Kaito tampak ragu.

"Ayolah! Yakin! Kau pasti bisa! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya pada dirimu!" kata Rin menyemangati. Kaito dengan ragu memikirkannya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Ya... aku setuju..." gumam Kaito pelan. Rin mengembangkan senyumnya yang paling lebar. Sedikit tertawa.

"Nah, gitu, dong!" kata Rin sambil mengembangkan senyum terlebarnya. Kaito mengangguk.

"Eh... tapi...?"

"Apa?"

"Soal perannya bagaimana? Aku kan juga tak bisa memaksa untuk mendapatkan peran pangeran, mungkin saja mereka beranggapan ada yang jauh lebih baik..." kata Kaito. Rin mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu sih tak terlalu sulit. Aku kan manager drama club. Jadi aku bisa menentukan perannya. Main peran ini juga aku yang sarankan, lho." jelas Rin. Kaito mengangguk.

"Jadi kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau juga harus serius bermainnya! Kalau kau tak serius, pasti diganti."

"Bagaimana dengan Miku? Kita tak bisa memaksanya, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Dia jago berperan, kok. Lagipula sejak kecil dia selalu ingin bermain peran di atas panggung seperti itu. Ditambah lagi keinginannya adalah bermain peran bersamamu sebagai tokoh utamanya."

"Hoo... jadi kau bisa? Tolong, ya! Terima kasih, Kagamine!" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Tentu! Untuk kalian berdua, akan kulakukan apa saja!" Rin balas tersenyum.

.

"Kasane?" sapa Rin di klub dramanya. Teto menoleh.

"Ah, hai, Kagamine." Teto tersenyum melihat Rin. "Ada apa?"

"Ano... soal drama gabungan angkatan kita." Kata Rin.

"Oh, soal itu. Ada apa? Perannya belum kita tentukan, lho." Teto tersenyum teduh. Anak ini memang sangat baik. Bermain perannya pun bagus.

"Maaf kalau permintaan ini terlalu muluk, tapi... kumohon, peran putri dan pangerannya... kumohon, Miku dan Kaito! Kumohon!" pinta Rin ngotot. Sampai bersimpuh pula.

Teto kaget. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. Senyum teduh yang menghangatkan khas darinya. "Ya... tentu saja. Kebetulan, deh, kalau mereka mau. Soalnya tak ada yang mau menjadi peran utama itu." Jelas Teto sambil tersenyum.

Rin kaget. "Hah? Serius?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Teto mengangguk lembut tapi mantap. Rin diam mematung.

Adakah kebetulan seperti ini di dunia nyata ini? Apa ini serius? Sejak kapan ada kebetulan seperti yang ada di dongeng di dunia nyata ini? Sejak kapan? Biasanya takdir di dunia nyata tak seindah itu, kan? Kebetulannya tak sekebetulan itu, kan? Biasanya banyak kesalahan. Tapi... ini... ini serius... serius, kan?

"Kau serius?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kalau itu pilihan manajer, kami tak bisa mengelak. Manajer yang lebih tau yang bagus dan yang tidak." Teto menjelaskan.

"Tapi... tapi... kalau mereka tak bisa bagaimana?"

"Itu sih tak usah dipedulikan. Kalau manajer masih ngotot agar mereka tetap berperan, walau agak sadis, kami akan melatih mereka lebih keras lagi." jelas Teto. Aura yandere mulai keluar darinya. Rin agak takut, sih. Tapi syukurlah!

"Yaay! Terima kasih, Kasane! Terima kasih banyak!" Rin langsung berteriak bahagia sambil terus bersujud berterima kasih pada Teto. Ia bahkan melompat memeluk Teto.

Rin berlari mencari Kaito. Ya! Akhirnya mereka bisa mencoba strategi mereka untuk mengembalikan ingatan Miku! Semoga mereka berhasil, ya!

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__segini, ya? Walah... tetep tak menyangka, lho. Bener-bener nyasar ke mana-mana ini story. Padahal cuma maunya sedikit! Dulunya juga maunya oneshot doang DX uhu~ tapi udah sampe sini~ bentar lagi juga ending nya, kok! Bentar lagi sampe ending nya! Tunggu aja, entah di chapter ini, chapter selanjutnya, dua chapter selanjutnya, atau chapter ke tiga setelah ini. Wkwk, sama aja boong, yak? Entahlah... tapi ini sebentar lagi selesai, sih. Tinggal main drama doang, kan? Oke, tunggu aja penyelesaian fanfic gaje ini! Arigatou yang setia read and review wb_

_Normal POV._

* * *

_**Chapter VIII**_

* * *

Pernahkah kau berpikir... akan kesamaan antara dongeng dan dunia nyata? Persamaan antara kedua perbedaan itu... pernahkah kau berpikir? Dan pernahkah kau menemukan jawabannya? Biasanya sih jawabannya tak akan bisa kau temukan, kau pasti menyerah dan berpikir; 'Ah, seperti orang bodoh saja mencari persamaan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak sama.' Dan pikiran itu salah. Karena dunia nyata dengan dongeng memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Dan kesamaan itu sangat sepele sampai tak ada yang menyadarinya. Apa itu? Kedua dunia berbeda itu sama-sama tak memiliki kata 'kebetulan' dalam kamusnya. Ah, kita memang mengucapkannya, tapi sebenarnya tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini maupun di dongeng. Yang ada hanyalah takdir yang telah di tentukan. Dalam dongeng, takdirnya ditentukan oleh sang pembuat cerita. Dan di dunia nyata ini takdir ditentukan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa. Kita tak bisa mengelak akan takdir itu. Tak bisa. Dan tak ada kebetulan, kan? Yang ada takdir yang ditentukan, dan muncul di saa-saat yang sangat tepat. Itu yang kita sebut kebetulan, kan? Karena dunia nyata ini... bagai 'dongeng' yang diciptakan Tuhan. Dan kita adalah pemerannya. Itu yang namanya kehidupan. Hanya perlu dijalani. Seperti para tokoh dalam dongeng seperti ciptaan Shakespeare, kan? Tak ada bedanya. Hanya saja... kita melihat dan melakukannya.

* * *

Rin berlari mencari Kaito. Mencarinya sekuat tenaga. "Kaito! Kamu di mana, sih?" teriaknya sambil terus mencari sosok lelaki berambut biru itu. Di mana, ya?

Rin berpapasan dengan Miku. "Ah! Hei! Miku!" panggilnya. Miku menoleh.

"Eh, hai, Rin. Ada apa?" balas Miku sekaligus bertanya.

"Ng... ano... soal drama gabungan satu angkatan." Rin mulai menjelaskan.

"Ah! Drama itu, ya? Ada apa? Siapa pemeran utamanya? Beruntung sekali yang jadi pemeran utamanya, ya?" tanya Miku berturut-turut sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan Rin.

"Dengar aku dulu, dong!" Rin cemberut. Miku tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, ada berita baru apa soal drama gabungan itu?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Itu... pemeran utamanya... putrinya kamu. Kamu bersedia?" kata Rin sekaligus mengkonfirmasi persetujuan Miku.

Wajah Miku seketika bersinar cerah. Matanya cling-cling. "Kau... serius, Rin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya! Tentu saja aku serius, Miku." Rin berkata mantap. Wajah Miku langsung bercahaya.

"Jadi... jadi... aku jadi putri? Yang benar? Memangnya aku bisa?" tanya Miku heboh tetap agak tak percaya. Rin tertawa kecil melihat sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Iya! Kau jadi putri. Tak apa, kau harus berjuang sekuat tenaga, ya! Kalau bisa dengan sempurna, kutraktir, deh!" kata Rin menawarkan. Miku diam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Kau memang orang yang baik, Rin!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Tch, mana sih, si BaKaito itu?" tanya Rin kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih terus berjuang mencari Kaito yang entah ada di mana untuk menyampaikan kabar baik ini.

Kelelahan berlari mencari Kaito, Rin berhenti sejenak. Ia berpikir cara yang bagus untuk mencari Kaito. "Ah, payah! Kenapa aku tak telepon atau tanya Meiko saja, ya?" ia cemberut karena baru terpikir cara bagus itu.

Rin berlari ke kelas. Mencari Meiko. Syukurlah gadis berambut cokelat itu tak sulit dicari. "Ah, ano... Meiko?" sapa Rin.

"Ya? Rin, ya... ada apa?" tanya Meiko lembut.

"Ano... apa kau melihat Kaito?" tanya Rin. Meiko terdiam, bingung. Buat apa Rin mencari Kaito? Begitu pikirnya.

"Oh... cowok bodoh itu? Dia ada di atap gedung." Meiko menjelaskan. "Buat apa kau mencarinya?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Meiko!" ucap Rin lalu langsung berlari ke atap gedung mencari lelaki berambut biru itu.

.

"Kaito?" panggil Rin seketika saat ia mencapai atap gedung sekolah. Ia menoleh kanan kiri mencari sosok sang lelaki itu. Tak terdengar apa pun.

"Kaito?" ulangnya. Tak ada jawaban. Tapi, hei, ada suara dengkuran! Rin menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara itu.

Tertanya si bodoh satu itu sedang tertidur!

"Bangun, hei!" teriak Rin sambil memukul kepala Kaito.

"Aw! Ah, hei, Kagamine. Ada apa? Hoahm." Kaito, setengah bangun, menyapa Rin.

"Uh! Dasar di bodoh! Oke, aku ada berita bagus untukmu, lho!"

"Berita apa?"

"Tentang drama gabungan itu." Kata Rin. Kaito kaget dan langsung terlompat.

"Kau serius?"

"Serius? Serius apanya?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kau serius mencoba menjadikanku sebagai pangeran dan dia sebagai putri?" tanya Kaito kaget. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu setuju. Mencium di depan umum, walau orang-orang bisa mengerti, tapi tetap saja malu, kan? Malah tambah malu, kan?

"Ya serius, dong! Kau sudah disetujui jadi pemeran pangeran dan Miku sebagai putri. Tumben lho tak ada orang lain yang mau berperan."

"Dari klub sendiri? Apa tak ada yang mau main peran itu?"

"Tidak. Kali ini kami ingin agar anak-anak lain yang berperan jadi putri dan pangeran."

"Hah? Kok bisa kebetulan begitu?" tanya Kaito sama sekali tak percaya. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Itulah yang namanya takdir Tuhan. Ini bukan dongeng, lho! Ini hanya perjalanan drama takdir. Berbeda dari dongeng. Percayalah. Lagipula ini bukan kebetulan. Ini takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan." Rin tersenyum. Kaito balas tersenyum.

"Ya... tolong, ya, Kagamine." Ucap Kaito pelan.

"Eh? Tolong? Tolong untuk apa? Sekarang kau yang berjuang sendiri, lho!" jelas Rin.

"Eh?"

"Ya! Tentu saja kau harus berbuat sendiri. Memang hasilnya untuk bersama, tapi aku juga tak bisa membantumu terus. Sisanya tinggal perjuanganmu." Kata Rin.

"Eh? Tapi... aku tak yakin bisa." Kata Kaito tak percaya diri. Rin menepuk pelan pundak Kaito.

"Yakinlah. Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Tuhan akan selalu membantu mereka yang yakin, kok! Tenang saja!"

Kaito terdiam. Ia agak kurang yakin.

"Ah, si bodoh ini! Yakin, dong! Kamu harus percaya kau pasti bisa! Miku sebenarnya tetap mencintaimu, kok! Tetap menyayangimu!"

"Eh? Kok tau?" tanya Kaito polos. Rin tertawa.

"Dulu, waktu ingatannya hilang, ia menceritakan dalam ingatannya berbekas wujud beberapa orang, dan semuanya orang yang sangat dekat dan penting baginya. Dan di antara semua orang yang berbekas dalam ingatannya itu, ada dirimu! Ia menceritakan tentangmu dengan jelas. Bahkan sampai menangis." Jelas Rin panjang. Kaito kaget. Sebegitukah kekuatan cinta?

"Ehm... kalau begitu... baiklah... aku akan berjuang! Demi Miku!" teriak Kaito berapi-api. Rin tertawa.

"Nah, gitu, dong!"

Yah, takdir akan terus berjalan. Jadi, apakah takdir keberuntungan memihak Kaito? Semoga saja begitu... karena, Kaito sangat penting dalam hal ini. Segalanya, kekuatannya, takdirnya, semua menentukan hidup Miku.

Akankah ia berhasil?

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__yahoo~ lice yang masih belum tau ending nya di chapter berapa ini datang membawa fanfic ini! #plak. Kyahu~ aku seneng bikinnya! Tapi bentar lagi selesai, huwaa(?). Nah, kalo udah selesai, aku bisa lanjutin ff lain, deh! Btw, aku lama, ya, update nya? Hoho, padahal selama ini liburanku banyak banget. Mau curhat! Sejak selesai UN, jadi banyak libur! Jadi jarang ketemu temen! Huwaa, kangen semuanya! #wait #kok curhat# oke, aku lanjut aja deh fanfic ini! Semoga semuanya suka, ya! Hope you like, all! Read and review, ya!_

_Normal POV._

* * *

_**Chapter IX**_

* * *

Tik. Tik. Pernahkah kau berpikir... untuk menciptakan dongengmu sendiri? Tidak? Atau pernah? Atau bahkan tidak pernah berhenti untuk berpikir? Mengkhayallah. Teruslah mengkhayal. Semua itu tindakan yang tepat. Dan selalu berdoalah. Dan dengan segera, 'kisah cinta dalam dongeng' akan mendatangimu. Memberikan kebahagiaan dongeng yang selama ini diimpikan para gadis. Ayo, bermimpilah. Atau kau akan tetap percaya bahwa dongeng tak ada sama sekali? Yakinlah. Dan 'dongeng' yang nyata akan mendampingi hidupmu.

* * *

"Aku pasti bisa!" kata Kaito berapi-api. Rin tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya. Ia senang. Senang karena dua hal. Satu, kemungkinan ingatan Miku kembali jauh lebih besar. Dua, dia bisa menikmati adegan ciuman kedua sejoli nan Tsundere ini. Ahaha, ada-ada saja.

"Yee!" Rin tertawa. Kaito menatap sang gadis pirang ini. Menurutnya gadis ini terlalu antusias, tapi ia begitu berterima kasih pada gadis ini karena mau menolongnya.

"Yah... kau tampaknya terlalu antusias, ya, Kagamine?" tanya Kaito pelan. Rin kaget.

"E... eh? Perasaanmu saja, kali." Ucap Rin salah tingkah. Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Ahaha, ya, mungkin. Tapi, terima kasih banyak, ya, Kagamine. Coba kalau kau tak ada..." kata Kaito berterima kasih. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Kaito. "Hei, Kagamine, beneran tak ada anak lain yang mau berperan jadi putri dan pangeran?" tanyanya. Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Ya. Aku sudah tanya, tak ada yang mau. Aku juga tak tau mengapa. Yang jelas, nasibmu benar-benar kelewat mujur, deh." Jawab Rin. Kaito terpana. Nasibnya mujur sekali... baginya.

.

Kaito menatap kertas itu dalam-dalam. "Wahai Putri yang cantik..." gumamnya pelan mengikuti dialog. Ia berusaha menghafal dialog itu. Sambil membayangkan memainkannya di atas panggung. Jantungnya berdebar membayangkan bermain peran di atas panggung dengan Miku, apalagi ditambah adegan ciuman. Wah, dia tak bisa membayangkan.

.

"Wahai Putri yang cantik... kasihan sekali kau. Aku akan segera membangunkanmu..." ucap Kaito sesuai dialog. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku yang tertidur. Pura-pura menciumnya, tapi tidak menciumnya. Simpan dulu ciumannya untuk drama!

"Ya, bagus." Ucap Rin menghentikan adegan. Rin menjadi sutradara dalam drama gabungan kelas. Dan dia benar-benar antusias dipilih menjadi sutradara.

Mereka berlatih terus sepanjang hari. Rin tiba-tiba menyela sebentar di tengah latihan.

"Stop." Katanya. Semua langsung diam dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Rin-sensei?" tanya Meiko. Rin mendelik.

"Rin-sensei?" tanyanya. Meiko tertawa.

"Yah, intinya ada apa? Kok menghentikan latihan?" tanya Meiko.

"Sebelumnya, kita mesti menyiapkan kostumnya juga, kan? Tak hanya latihan." Jawab Rin sambil menatap Meiko. "Jadi, siapa yang mau mendesain kostumnya?" tanya gadis pirang ini sambil mengedarkan pandangan kepada murid-murid lain. Murid-murid diam saja.

"A... aku..." terdengar gumaman pelan seseorang. Rin menoleh. Luka Megurine. Gadis berambut pink ini yang mau jadi desainernya, ya?

"Ah, Megurine." Rin menatap Luka lekat-lekat. Setengah tak yakin.

"Aku... bisa kok." Kata Luka pelan. Rin mengangguk.

"Oke!" ia menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil kepada Luka. "Buat desainmu di sini, berikan detail-detailnya. Kau bisa menjahit? Kalau tak bisa, kau bisa kembalikan buku ini padaku, nanti biar Yowane yang menjahit. Dia bagus dalam menjahit, kok."

Luka mengangguk dan mengambil buku kecil itu. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakannya padaku." Ujar Luka senang.

"Tak apa. Kau bisa membuat desainmu sekarang. Kau peran pembantu, kan?" tanya Rin. Luka mengangguk. Ia segera mencari tempat duduk untuk segera mendesain bajunya.

.

Mereka semua terus berjuang sebisanya. Rin asik menyutradarai drama itu. Miku asik memerhatikan yang lain main drama, sekaligus belajar. Kaito sibuk menghafal dialog sambil terus berjuang agar tak memikirkan adegan ciuman. Luka asik membuat desain baju. Meiko terus berdiri di samping Rin sambil sesekali membacakan naskah narasi. Semuanya sibuk.

.

"Ano..." Luka mendekati Rin. Rin menoleh.

"Ya?" tanyanya. Luka menyerahkan buku itu. Rin terpana. Sudah selesai? Menurutnya itu cepat sekali, karena sebenarnya mendesain baju itu tidak mudah, apalagi baju untuk banyak peran.

"Desainnya kubuat agak simpel. Supaya lebih mudah dibuatnya." Luka tersenyum. Rin membuka buku itu.

"Ini simpel?" pekiknya kaget. Luka tertawa.

"Ri... ribet, ya? Maaf. Aku tak bisa mendesain baju yang lebih simpel lagi." Luka tertawa renyah. Rin menatapnya kagum.

"Sesusah apa, sih?" tanya Miku sambil mendekat. Ia melihat desain di buku itu. Wow, keren sekali! Miku ikutan dan memandang Luka kagum.

"A, ah. Biasa saja, kok. Tak usah seperti itu." Luka berkata, agak risih dipandangi terus.

"Oke... jadi, kau bisa menjahit ini tidak?" tanya Rin. Luka menggeleng.

"Sedikit sih... tapi kalau menjahit baju untuk orang lain, tak bisa." Kata Luka dengan nada meminta maaf. Rin mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Biar Yowane yang mengerjakan. Terima kasih banyak, Megurine. Desainmu bagus, kok."

"Terima kasih!"

.

Akhirnya latihan selesai juga. Mereka semua menghela napas panjang, kelelahan. Capek juga mempersiapkan semuanya. Tapi belum semuanya selesai. Mereka baru latihan sekali, belum sempurna.

"Ah... apa mungkin aku bisa, ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Pasti bisa, kok!" ujar Rin menyemangati. Kaito menoleh ke arah lain. Ia tak bersemangat.

Ah... susah, ya?

.

.

"Wah, kostumnya bagus sekali!" puji Rin melihat Miku mengenakan kostum yang dirancang Luka dan dijahit Haku. Luka dan Haku tersenyum bangga. Apalagi Miku yang mengenakan baju itu. Sudah hari pementasan! Yay!

Kaito menatap dari jauh. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sejujurnya ia masih agak kurang yakin untuk berakting di atas panggung ini. Apalagi adegan ciumannya. Ia masih agak ragu apakah ingatan Miku akan kembali dengan ciumannya?

"Percayalah, Kaito. Kau pasti bisa." Rin tiba-tiba datang menyemangati Kaito. "Hanya percaya saja. Mudah, kan? Ingat, segalanya ada di tanganmu." Rin menepuk pundak Kaito pelan. Kaito mengangguk.

"Semoga saja." Gumam Kaito pelan sambil menatap Miku yang dikerumuni teman-teman yang terkagum-kagum padanya. Ia tersenyum pahit melihat wajah bahagia Miku.

.

"Dan mari kita sambut drama Putri Salju!" terdengar sang pembawa acara mengumumkan drama mereka. Kaito panik.

"Percaya, hoi!" kata Rin terus menyemangati.

"Shion?" sapa Miku tiba-tiba melihat Kaito yang khawatir.

"A... apa?" tanya Kaito gelagapan.

"Kau deg-degan, kan? Pasti ini drama pertamamu! Ayo, jangan takut!" Miku menyemangati Kaito. "Tutup matamu, tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan pelan-pelan." Kata Miku. Kaito mengangguk. Ia menutup mata dan menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. Mendadak ia jadi tenang.

"Sudah tenang, kan? Nah, ayo kita main drama ini!" kata Miku senang sambil berjalan menuju panggung, dia akan memulainya.

"Ya... aku akan berjuang..." gumam Kaito pelan sambil terus menatap sosok orang yang dicintainya itu.

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

* * *

"_**Not a Fairy tale"**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__"Aku paling benci pada dongeng yang selalu bahagia." / Miku yang tak percaya dongeng bertemu dengan pangerannya, Kaito. Akankah ia mendapatkannya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid © Crypton co. story © me!_

_**Details & Warning & Author's Note: **__uuhhh~ jatuh cinta Lice sama Kaito yang sifatnya kayak di fanfic ini~ #plak #stop fangirling# nah, udah hampir sampai akhir! Bener-bener nyaris! Tinggal dikit lagi! Aah, gak sabar buat nyelesain fic ini, tapi nantinya kangen deh sama fic ini :"( #slap. Btw, kenapa, ya, saya pilih drama? Kenapa gak nyanyi, ya? Wkwk. Oke! Tanpa basa-basi gaje bernama Author's Note, mari kita ketik dengan ngaco fanfic ini! Huwohoho! #slap. Hope you like, all! Mind to read and review?_

_Normal POV._

* * *

_**Chapter X**_

* * *

Dengan begini, berakhirlah dongeng di antara kita. Ah, tidak. Dongeng kita tak memiliki akhir, bukan? Dongeng kita tak akan berakhir, sampai Yang Maha Kuasa memanggil kita. Saat itulah dongeng kita baru akan berakhir. Kau berpikir begitu juga, kan? Saat akhir dongeng kita datang, rangkaian dongeng baru akan terjadi pada kita. Benar-benar tak memiliki akhir yang pasti. Jadi, jangan berpikir bahwa dongeng di antara kita berdua akan mencapai akhirnya, kecuali saat akhir hidup mendatangi.

.

"Ah, putri yang malang." Ucap Kaito sesuai dialog. Sudah sampai adegan pertama kali sang pangeran bertemu dengan para kurcaci.

"Ya... bisakah kau menghapus kutukan itu, wahai pangeran tampan?" ucap salah satu pemeran kurcaci, persis seperti dialog. Kaito sejujurnya terkagum melihat orang ini. Pemeran kurcaci ini adalah salah satu anggota klub drama. Benar-benar, permainan perannya tak sembarangan. Kaito merasa, dibandingkan orang ini, ia masih jauh di bawah. Yah, Kaito memang tak punya pengalaman dalam bermain drama, sih...

"Apa mungkin?" kata Kaito, berusaha menutupi kekagumannya dan terus berakting, melanjutkan dialog. Seorang gadis mungil lainnya, yang juga berperan sebagai kurcaci, mengangguk. Wajahnya nampak begitu serius. Pokoknya keren.

"Hm! Tentu saja mungkin, wahai pangeran tampan. Kau hanya perlu keyakinan diri." Ujar sang gadis mungil itu. Matanya berkilat, nampak serius. Ia betul-betul menghayati perannya. Kaito jadi risih karena dua orang dari klub drama itu. Dibanding dua orang ini, Kaito benar-benar amatir.

.

"Berjuanglah, Bodoh!" Rin menyemangati Kaito dari balik panggung. Tentu saja Kaito tak menyadarinya, ia sibuk berperan di atas panggung.

.

Miku hanya menatap Rin dari belakang, jauh di belakang. Rin tak sadar karena asik menonton Kaito. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Cemburu? Khawatir? Dia tak mengerti. Perasaan itu benar-benar aneh dan tak bisa digambarkan.

.

"Jadi apa caranya?" tanya Kaito sesuai dialog, lagi. Kedua kurcaci itu bertukar pandang. Lama sekali.

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya Kaito, agak tak sabar. Kedua kurcaci, secara berbarengan, menatap Kaito. Mereka menatap sedih. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Tak tau..."

"Hah?" ujar Kaito tak percaya, sesuai dialog tentu saja. "Apa maksudnya?"

Kedua kurcaci menatap sang pangeran lama. Tiba-tiba mereka menangis–sesuai dialog–menangis, betul-betul menangis. Jujur saja, walau tau akan adegan ini, Kaito tetap kaget. Kedua orang ini betul-betul menghayati perannya.

"Kami... kami... kami tak tau!" ucap yang satu sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Ya! Kami tak tau! Yang jelas... saat kami menemukan tuan putri... ia telah terkapar begitu saja di tanah." Yang satu juga berusaha berbicara sambil menangis. Kaito terdiam. Ia mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tau caranya." Ucap Kaito pelan. "Bisa tolong pertemukan aku dengan sang putri?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu." Sang kurcaci mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Kaito. "Silahkan ke dalam, dia ada di dalam." Kaito dituntun keluar panggung.

Layar ditutup sejenak. Dan saat terbuka, Miku telah tertidur di atas kasur yang dirias indah. Dikelilingi para kurcaci lainnya–yang entah bagaimana bisa berpura-pura menangis. Dalam hati, lagi-lagi, Kaito mengagumi penghayatan peran para pemain.

Kaito berjalan pelan ke arah Miku. Wajahnya berubah sedih–sesuai dialog, tentunya. Ia mendekati Miku, dan duduk di sisi kasur. Ia menyibakkan rambut hijau Miku yang sedikit menutupi matanya–walau di dalam dialog tak ada adegan begini.

"Inilah tuan putri." Kata sang kurcaci sedih. Sang pangeran ini menatap sang putri sedih. Sekaligus berpikir cara untuk mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Wah, benar-benar putri yang cantik dan anggun, bagai pelangi di angkasa." Gumam Kaito, sedikit keluar dialog–dalam dialog dia hanya harus mengucapkan 'Wah, putri yang cantik.'–dan menatap Miku terus. Masih memikirkan cara mengembalikan ingatan gadis berambut hijau ini.

"Jadi, apa anda tau caranya, wahai pangeran yang tampan?" tanya sang gadis kurcaci mungil, tangannya bersedekap di dada, jelas keliatan penuh harap. Kaito menatap Miku, tuan putri miliknya seorang.

"Wahai Tuan Putri yang cantik..." ucap Kaito berusaha mengingat dialog. "Kasihan sekali kau... aku akan mencoba membangunkanmu." Ucapnya setengah asal, dia lupa bagian ini, dialognya seperti apa. Di balik panggung, Rin menepuk jidat.

"Si bodoh!" gumam Rin dari balik panggung. Wajah Kaito sedikit memerah. Malu karena sedikit salah dialog. Tapi tak cuma itu, dia juga malu, sebentar lagi adegan ciumannya.

"Bangunlah dengan ciumanku..." ucap Kaito sesuai dialog. Ia menutup mata, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Miku yang sudah siap dicium.

Jantung Kaito berdebar tak karuan. Wajah mereka sudah dekat sekali.

"Namamu Miku... cepatlah kembalikan ingatanmu, dan segera ingatlah aku..." bisik Kaito pelan. Semacam mantra untuk mengembalikan ingatan Miku...

Semoga berhasil! Doa Kaito.

"... Eh?" Miku bergumam bingung.

Cup!

Ciuman hangat Kaito mendarat di bibir Miku. Ia menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Deg!

Jantung Miku berdetak cepat. Ia seperti mengingat ciuman itu. Ia bisa mengingat semuanya.

Tempat kelahirannya sendiri.

Kebenciannya terhadap dongeng sebelum ia bertemu seseorang.

Cinta pertamanya.

Perpisahan sementara dengan Kaito.

Gelang kesayangannya.

Senyuman lembut seseorang.

Sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kenangan masa kecilnya.

Dan seseorang, orang yang paling penting baginya.

Ia bisa mengingat semuanya.

.

"_Aku tidak mau mempercayai dongeng!" kata Miku mantap. Rin hanya tertawa._

"_Lihat saja nanti!" kata Rin._

_._

"_Namaku Kaito Shion..." kata Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Miku... Hatsune..." balas Miku malu-malu._

.

"_Aku sangat menyukaimu, Kaito. Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa kucintai." Kata Miku sambil menangis. Kaito terpana. Ia menarik dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu._

"_Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu..."_

.

"_Aku akan pergi, Miku. Maafkan aku..." kata Kaito. Miku kaget mendengarnya._

"_Jadi itu serius?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk sedih. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Kaito!" Miku mulai menangis. Kaito menarik dan memeluknya._

"_Ini..." ucap Kaito tiba-tiba setelah memberikan sebuah gelang pada Miku. Miku bingung. "Kenang-kenangan dariku." Lanjut Kaito sambil tersenyum. Di gelang itu tertulis; 'KS x MH, Ai wa Eien'. Miku tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih! Akan kujaga gelang ini selamanya!"_

.

"_Kaito!" teriak Miku di tengah hujan. Hari tragedi itu. Miku berlari menembus hujan, melewati jalan raya tanpa melihat. Dan sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya..._

.

Semuanya, ia bisa mengingatnya.

.

Miku bangun sesuai scene drama. Ia menatap Kaito.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berada di sisimu, wahai Tuan Putri. Terus... selamanya..." kata Kaito sambil tersenyum dan menatap Miku. Mata Miku sembab. Air mata menggenang. Ia buru-buru memeluk Kaito.

"Ya! Teruslah bersamaku!" kata Miku, di luar dialog. Wajah Kaito merah padam, malu Miku memeluknya.

.

.

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali, Miku?" tanya Rin saat Miku dan Kaito kembali ke belakang panggung. Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Berkat Kaito..." kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku bisa mengingat semuanya." Lanjutnya. Ia menoleh menatap Kaito sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Kaito!" katanya. Ia menarik Kaito dan mencium pipinya. "Kau memang satu-satunya pangeranku..."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
